


The Legend of Zelda: Link Through the Looking Glass Part 2

by animefan419



Series: Link through the looking glass [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link discovers his new abilities and memories as he rescues some spirits from a dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Zelda: Link Through the Looking Glass Part 2

As Link wandered through the woods, he decided to take a nap. At the same time he had a strange dream. He dreamed that he was a child again and that he was in Hyrule castle with Zelda. "Gannon?" Young Link said in surprise as he saw him walk toward Zelda. "YOU!" Gannon said angrily. "Why do you always have to ruin my plans?" "Well, because your evil, duh." Young Link answered. All of a sudden, Gannon slapped young Link in the face. "No, I have to do something!" Zelda screamed. Startled, Link woke up in a panic. What surprised him even more was when he noticed that he was laying on something squishy. "Yay, the legendary hero returns, kweep." It took a while for Link to figure out where the voice was coming from, but when he did he jumped up a little. "Are you supposed to be a penguin?" Link asked. "How dare that you mistaken me as one of your filthy earth creatures, kweep. I am a forest spirit, Kweep and you should be grateful that the elder is letting you sleep on him, kweep." "Gee, sorry I asked." Link said sarcastically. "All right that's enough." The elder said as he got up. "Kweep, you know that you shouldn't behave like that in front of the young master." Link was confused once he heard what was coming out of the elder's mouth.

"My apologies, Kweep can be a bit of a hot head sometimes." The elder continued. "Question." Link interrupted. "Yes." The elder answered. "Why did you drag me here while I was asleep?" Link asked demandingly. "I suppose that I have some explaining to do." The elder said with a sigh. "It was awful, those witches, they burnt down the village and took the residents to the forest temple as an offering to the dragon guardian Sarine. The witches said that they wont let them go unless they met up with their demands." The elder explained. "That's horrible, is there something that I could do." Link asked in a concerned manner. "Yes, free the townsfolk. Oh, and Sarine is a good dragon who would never hurt others, you have to save her too." The elder begged. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises." Link said. The elder was so happy that he thanked Link many times. "Lets go before this gets any weirder." Said Link obviously annoyed. "Kweep." The spirit agreed. As the two were heading deeper into the forest, Link kept asking his partner if they were there yet due to boredom. "Link, I swear that if you don't keep quiet for two seconds I'll just turn around and leave you here, kweep." The spirit threatened. Out of nowhere, giant plants started to pop out of the ground. "Monsters, here now, kweep." The spirit said in surprise.

"Venus fly traps, run to a safe spot Kweep they're dangerous." Link warned as he wondered why he knew that. "Prepare to be purified!" Link shouted. He was surprised to hear what was coming out of his mouth and at the same time, he noticed a white aura glowing around his sword. What surprised him even more was that he automatically knew how to fight. For the first time in a long time, Link actually smiled. "Wait until my sisters see this." Link thought. After the fight, Kweep pretended to not be impressed. "Are you jealous?" Link asked still smiling. "That, is, AWSOME!" Link said excitingly. At the same time, Kweep was pouting as he turned his head away. When the two finally arrived at the temple Link noticed a huge boulder that blocked the door and decided to punch it. "Show off." Kweep said. Link ignored the spirit because too was too excited about discovering his new strength. "I wonder what other powers I have." Link thought to himself. "Well kid, good riddance, kweep." The spirit said as he left. "Are you bailing on me?" Link complained. "Yep, I don't like you and I really don't want to be around Sarine when she's brainwashed." The spirit said as he left. "No thanks to you, I guess." Link said as he rolled his eyes as he walked inside the temple.

As Link walked inside the temple, the door closed behind him. This freaked Link out since he is afraid of the dark especially when it's pitch black. It was his sister fault that he's afraid of the dark when his sisters decided to pull a cruel joke on him during April Fools. All of a sudden, Link noticed a crystal with a light floating in the middle of the room. Slowly, Link walked towards the light. When he got there, he tapped on the glass. In an instant, the glass broke into pieces. Link guarded his eyes as the light came closer to him. "One bright room coming right up Master Link." The light said as she brightened the room. This surprised Link, especially when the light turned out to be a fairy. Link stopped believing in fairies since he was five. "Master, it that word again." Said Link. "Oh, Come ON, you don't remember me Master, it's me Tattle. What kind of king forgets his own people." Tattle complained. " 'Scuse, me?" Link asked. "Oh great, now I have some explaining to do. Come on, I'll show you the way to Sarine's chambers." Tattle said. "Oh, joy." Link said sarcastically.

At last, Tattle and Link went inside the dragon's chambers he saw more penguins inside cages as the witches left. When the dragon came she roared at Link as he drew out his sword. Link was embarrassed when he said that weird line again as his sword glowed. When the dragon started to attacked Link was surprised that there was no blood where the dragon scratched him. What really surprised him was that he didn't get hurt. Out of nowhere, Link noticed that another version of Link was watching him. He noticed that he was wearing the clothes that Zelda made for him and the only difference is that they were all black and that he had black eyes and black hair. "Is that Dark Link?" Tattle said in surprise. Dark Link grunted and walked away as Link defeated the dragon. "So who was that handsome dude?" Link asked. " Great, he is starting to remember that he had a large ego." Tattle complained. "Wow, you complain a lot. Looks like Sarine starting to wake up." Said Link. "Master?" Sarine said as she collapsed to the ground. "She should be all right in the morning." Said one of the spirits. "I'm glad to hear that." Link said in relief. 

The next morning, Link woke up in the villages hotel. After breakfast, Link decided to go outside since he was stuffed. Once Link was out, he noticed that the elder and Sarine were outside waiting for him. All of a sudden Link noticed that the elder was giving him a present. When Link opened the box, he saw a green orb. "I know what your thinking, this young master is a whishing orb and it can grant you whatever your heart desires." The elder said. "I'm going to send you home for now, but you can come and go whenever you please and we'll call you if we need you. Oh, and try not to show anyone your powers I don't think everyone in your world will be as accepting as we are." Warned Sarine. "Ok. I'll try not to show anyone my powers." Said Link as he waved goodbye while teleporting home.

To be continued.......


End file.
